


Alive and so, so sweet

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Trickster Mode, Tricksters, bro is impaled on a pocky stick, dub con, fandom tricksters, lazy lazy lazy, rlly lazy and sloppy mobile fic, shhh It had to be written, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, all you needed to do for three plus years to bring your brother back was to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and so, so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I busted this shit out in like half an hour on mobile forgive me its lazy as shit

Turns out, all you needed to do for three plus years to bring your brother back was to kiss him.  
Yeah, it was kind of grody. After all, he'd been rotting in the same fucking place since you left him there, basically just a sword on a pile of slowly decomposing body that barely had any lips left to kiss. But you sucked it up and kissed him anyways. Jade had teleported you here after you'd asked her to, her face bright and giggly as she smooched you and told you of course, anything for you, birdy birdy cutie! It was wonderful that she wasn't mad at you for leaving anymore, although you really weren't sure if you wanted to be with her again after all this hyper candy bullshit was over. Oh well. That was something to worry about later.  
You mostly just wanted your brother back again. And you did like kissing. And her cute Crocker friend promised to make sure he was revived if you did. So you kissed your brother. His body almost seemed to reconstruct itself, molecules rearranging in a mass of color, the sword comically and ironically turning into a giant ass stick of Pocky in the middle of his chest. Weeaboo trash. The Jane lady worked her life powers on him, and bam-he was alive.  
Finally alive again.  
"Hey, Bro." You were grinning like a moron, claws twisting over the former-sword-now-rock-candy-stick in your own chest. You kissed his face all over as he blinked and shifted awake, giggly and giddy and so, so happy to see him again. "Hey look, we match!" You backed off a little to let him sit up, bouncing up and down on your tail as you grinned grinned grinned.  
He was completely confused at first, but slowly he put together that yeah, he was alive, yeah, that was you kissing him all over, yeah, he was hopped up on candy and therefore completely irrational with his thoughts and decisions-which is why he smiled at you, picked you up, spun you round and round. "Hey, Angel Dave." He told you while you giggled, wings a fluttering and tears running down your cheeks. He thought you were an angel! He wasn't mad at you for letting him die! He loved you!  
You kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, breathless, wrapped your tail around him, awkwardly tried to hug him as tight as you could with the stupid candy lodged in your chest getting in the way. You giggled and whispered to him, hands in his hair, telling you how much you love love loved him, how much you'd missed him, trails of sugary sweet spit between his lips and yours as you swooped in for passionate make outs and pulled away only when your lungs were screaming. He was so happy, so happy to see you, not the Other Dave; he told you he loved you too, that you were his angel, that you were his Dave and his baby and all his, his, his.  
"All yours!" You've never been so happy in your goddamn life. Here you were, smooching on your brother like incest was the most common thing in the world and completely acceptable, his words weird and possessive as fuck, but who even cared, you were the Angel Dave and he was your brother, not Real Dave's anymore. You loved him so much and he was alive and nothing else mattered. You slobbered all over him in between your happy sobs and clung to him like your life depended on it. Real Dave showed up at one point and you still didn't care, John and Jade got jealous and tried to pull you away from him but you refused to let him go. You just held on and kissed him and cried and and cried, oh god, you were never losing him again, never.  
You kissed him senseless and touched him and adored him for as long as the candy high would last-eventually you fell asleep in his arms. You were so warm and safe for the first time since he'd died. He held you and even broke his Pocky stick for you, kissed you, mumbled to you softly. You cried and cried, whimpered and sighed and peeped until you passed out with your face in his neck. You were here with him, he was alright, and for now, things were okay. You were okay.  
It didn't last, of course-you had to wake up sometime, hungover and fully aware you had been swallowing your brother's spit not a day ago. But the peace and love was nice, while it was there. You couldn't really bring yourself to regret any of it. And he was still alive.  
You could get over it.


End file.
